


What A Good boy

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Daddykink, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, daddyplay, its just cute NSFW, nothing too crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little fic for a friend of mine! Something to get me out of my writers block, so I hope its not too terrible.<br/>Hope you enjoy it bby!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baguettefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baguettefeels).



It was a long day of work for the whole team. Everyone was tired, the day was long, and after a really stressful day, everyone was ready to turn in for the night. 

The red Spy was already back in his room. He had poured himself a glass of some really expensive whiskey, something different from his heavenly scented wines, and he had moved to his smoking chair in front of the roaring fire. It was rather chilly out that night, so he didn’t mind having the fire fully lit to its potential without being a fire hazard. He was rather comfortable with a glass in his hand, soft, luxurious robes wrapped around his body, a smoke between his lips, and an old record playing some older music on the record player in the room. 

Oh yes, tonight was the perfect night, and the fun part hadn’t even started yet. 

Spy glanced at the clock in the room.

9: 57 pm.

He let out a hum and shifted in his seat. Spy was expecting a visitor in any minute, a very important visitor mind you. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth to let out a smooth stream of smoke so he could take a small drink of his whiskey. He didn’t mind it too much, but it was far different from the taste of his usual glass of wine that he usually had before bed each night. Tonight felt right. Everything was in order and calm. No one was coming to bother him, he got his paper work done, and he made sure to make it a point that tonight was a night for relaxing.

Once spy put the cigarette back into his mouth, there was a very soft knock on the window. Spy glanced over just as the window was being opened and the tiny Scout from Blu climbed into the room. Spy glanced at the clock

10: 01 pm.

“You’re late.”

Scout climbed down off the desk that was there and gave the man a baffled look.

“Wha-! By a freaking minute! Give me a break! Do you know how hard it is to get over here without your stupid Engi blowing my head off?” Scout let out with a huff as he brushed any dirt off of his shirt and pants. 

Spy just looked at the Scout with stoic eyes and let out a soft sigh as he set his glass down on the table next to him with the ashtray that sat there. He patted his lap as he sat back a bit in his chair. 

“Venez ici.” 

Scout shifted a bit and walked right on over. He knew there was going to be at least some sort of punishment due to him either being late or mouthing off to the taller man. Once he was close enough, he sat down to straddle Spy’s lap with a small blush on his cheek. He hadn’t been able to visit Spy these past 2 weeks, so he was sure he wasn’t going to leave without feeling at least a little sore. 

“How’s your health? You better have been eating more, mon petit garcon.“ Spy questioned, genuinely concerned for the physical health of the boy. 

He ran his hands down his body, feeling over Scout’s ribcage and hips. Spy only stopped to rub circles over the runner’s hipbones. Scout sighed and tried his best to not just move into the touched or curl up against Spy’s chest. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve been eati- Ow!”

Scout stopped talking once he felt a hard slap land on his cheek. Spy scowled at the boy in his lap and spoke with a threatening tone.

“How do you speak to me? Try again.”

Scout’s eyes widened as he swallowed thickly and rubbed his cheek where Spy had hit him.

“I mean…y-yes, daddy. I-I’ve been eatin’ plenty.”

It was rather embarrassing. He was still getting used to it, but god, he loved the little rush he got from just calling Spy that. He loved the fact that Spy enjoyed it quite thoroughly as well. Spy gave Scout a small smile and took hold of the hand that was rubbing his cheek so he could place a kiss over the red mark that was left there.

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. Now, enough about that. Daddy has missed you very, very much and I simply cannot wait much longer to get to play with mon petit cher.” Spy’s voice lowered to a much more playful tone as the hand on Scout’s hip started to roam. 

Scout tensed up at the words though he squirmed in the Frenchman’s lap to get a bit more comfortable. He didn’t want to admit it, but he missed Spy more than he misses his own mother. So in his free time, Scout decided to teach himself how to better himself with pleasuring his beloved. He couldn’t wait to show Spy all of his hard work. Scout felt Spy’s other hand move from his face to rest on Scout’s ass with the other so he could get a good grip and squeeze just enough to make Scout squeak. Spy chuckled and shifted so he could kiss at Scout’s neck softly. 

“Did you miss me? “

Scout nodded and let his head fall to the side so Spy could get a better reach of the skin on his neck. 

“Yes, daddy. I did.”

Spy hummed and stopped at a spot right along the boy’s shirt before tugging down the collar so he could reach lower.

“Then why don’t you tell me what you want to do tonight. I’ll let you have a go at the decision making for once. My treat.” Spy spoke before latching onto Scout’s collar bone to suck on. 

Scout let out a soft moan at the small sparks of pleasure that slowly ran down his body. His face went red, and he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to say. Well, there was one thing at least. He thought for a moment, wondering if he actually wanted to go through with it until he decided yes on the idea.

“Well, I uh…I was thinking I could have a taste of daddy’s cock tonight. I-I mean if that’s all good for you.” Scout didn’t know why he was embarrassed, but he was. 

Spy raised a brow. Now, he knew Scout was no good with his mouth, he had to guide the poor thing step by step until both of them were fed up with it. He mulled over the idea then nodded with a shrug. 

“I don’t see why you can’t. Go on ahead.” He leaned back into the chair again and Scout could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

Scout nodded and moved out of Spy’s lap to slide to the floor onto his knees so he could untie the man’s robe so he could open it up. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Spy had no underwear on what so ever. Scout shifted on his knees and took a deep breath before moving in to give a soft kiss to the head of Spy’s cock. He gripped the length and gave it a few good strokes as he looked up at Spy.

“I just love your cock so much, daddy. I thought, ya’ know, maybe I could try getting a tasty treat on my own.” Scout licked his lips and before he could let Spy respond, he took the head into his mouth and rubbed his tongue right over the tip.

Spy let a small sound of pleasure escape his lips as he took the cigarette from his mouth to put it out in the ash tray.

“What a good boy you are, mon cher. Working hard for daddy.” Spy chuckled and ran an ungloved hand through Scouts hair.

Scout hummed softly and without much of a warning took Spy’s cock into his mouth, all the way down to the hilt. He had been working on keeping his gag reflex in check just so he could get the reaction that he just got from his lover. Spy gasped and accidentally let a moan slip from his mouth with a soft “fuck”. He covered his mouth and had to keep himself from bucking up into Scout’s mouth. 

“M-merde that feels so nice.” Spy groaned softly and got a grip on Scout’s hair. 

Scout slowly pulled off of Spy’s cock with a soft pop. He smiled wide and looked up at Spy’s face, keeping his hand moving along his cock.

“Thank you daddy!” 

Oh, that got to Spy really hard.

Spy pushed Scout’s head back down so the head of his cock brushes against Scout’s cheek.

“Go on, work for your treat, mon fils.”

Scout nodded and took the length back into his mouth and without missing a beat he bobbed his head on Spy’s cock just as fast as his hand was pumping him before. Spy was impressed with how well the boy had improved in just 2 weeks. He rewarded Scout with soft moans and a few praises in French and English alike. 

He tugged on Scout’s hair and bucked his hips to get more friction from the boy’s mouth. Scout moaned around Spy’s cock. He could feel his own cock pressing against his pants as he could only imagine that lovely cock inside of him. He reached down to rub at his cock with a soft whine. Oh god, he wanted Spy to fuck him already.

Scout pulled off for a second and final time to speak. He looked up at spy with needy eyes and licked his lips.

“Daddy…”

Spy looked down at Scout with slight irritation of having his pleasure be abruptly stopped. He was about to question Scout with a tough tone before he looked down to see his face. Just the look that he gave Spy was enough to make his cock twitch. 

“Y-yes, mon fils?” He could hardly get it out really.

“I want you to fuck me. Please, daddy.” 

Scout moved forward and gave a soft kiss to Spy’s cock for emphasis. Something sparked inside of Spy and in just 3 swift movements he got Scout on the floor, ass in the air and pants yanked down before Spy leaned forward to rub up against Scout’s ass.

“Why don’t you tell me again, mon fils? I want you to beg for it.” His voice was low and smooth as he rubbed his cock over the boy’s ass. 

Scout let out a needy whine as he moved back into Spy, very badly wanting his cock inside of him. This was one thing he hated. Begging. He hated doing it on and off the field in any type of scenario. Scout swallowed the thick lump of pride in his throat before he glanced back at the Frenchman behind him.

“P-please, daddy. I want you feel my daddy’s cock inside of me.” His voice was soft. He really, really didn’t want to have to say any of these things. “I…I want daddy to fuck me real good, make me scream ‘till I cum.” 

Oh man, this was good.

Spy couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s burning red face. He knew Scout didn’t like it, but he also knew that Scout would do anything to get fucked. Spy held the boy’s hips as he moved to sit up straight and he rubbed the head of his cock over Scout’s entrance. 

“What a good boy you are, Scout. Just the perfect little slut for daddy, aren’t you?” Spy purred as he just barely pushed his cock inside of the boy. 

Scout bit his lip and could feel the excitement rise in his belly. Oh, he just wanted it. He needed it. He felt like he might die if he didn’t get that cock right that second. Spy cleared his throat. Oh. Right. Scout tightly closed his eyes and swallowed another thick lump of pride.

“Y-yes daddy. “

Spy chuckled and without another word he pushed his fully hard cock inside to the hilt, causing Scout to release a loud moan and take in a sharp gasp.

“A-ah! Fuck-“ Scout tried his damned hardest to keep himself relaxed. 

He was used to being entered dry considering the two of them have had encounters on the field before Though, after two weeks of no contact, it was a really a pain the ass to handle at first. Spy wasn’t almost willing to wait, but he decided that he didn’t want to break his beloved tonight. He rocked his hips slowly inside of Scout at first and instead helped him out with his words.

“Mon dieu… you feel amazing. So snug and warm for daddy.” Spy chuckled softly and licked his lips. “Such a good boy for waiting to me to fuck you. You feel like a virgin again, mon cher.” 

Scout whined in pleasure and buried his face into the ground. His face was red and oh man, he didn’t know how to contain himself. Scout was thankful that Spy could read his body language so he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself again with begging. Spy quickly changed pace and thrust his cock inside of Scout almost relentlessly. Scout enjoyed every second of it. He threw his head back and arched his back as he moaned out loudly and clawed at the floor. 

Pants, skin hitting skin, and moans filled the room in only a matter of minutes. Spy was leaning over Scout as he kept his hips moving to stroke Scout’s cock and kiss and bite at his shoulders. Scout was just in pure bliss. He loved the way Spy could push him to his limit in almost five strokes and two sentences, but tonight he was willing himself to keep together until Spy was close. He wanted to be able to cum with his lover. The only problem was, Scout was never one to last very long. 

Scout had tears in his eyes as he rolled over edge, after edge, after edge. He managed to get pretty far with sheer will power until Spy struck just the perfect spot inside of him. Scout gasped and let out a near scream of pleasure into the air as he suddenly came hard over Spy’s hand and onto the floor. This caught Spy by surprise but did little to dwindle his excitement as in only a handful of thrusts, he came inside of Scout with a low groan and a good grip on Scout’s cock to milk him dry. 

Once spy slowed his thrusts to a stop, Scout collapsed to the floor below. He didn’t really give a damn about the cum just below him. He felt too good to really care about anything, honestly. 

“God damn…” Scout panted out as he glanced back his lover.

Spy pulled out of Scout and gave his own cock a few slow strokes as it softened in his hand. He looked over Scout’s body, admiring how perfectly red certain parts of his body were. He gave Scout a loving smile before leaning over him to kiss his cheek.

“You are so beautiful, mon cher. I’m very happy to have such a good boy to have for my own.”

Scout, still in a daze, smiled at the kind words and let out a soft sigh. He couldn’t respond, but he knew that Spy knew that he appreciated it. All that scout could manage was to turn his head and give spy a soft kiss on the lips and one last sentence.

“Je t’aime…papa.”


End file.
